dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Pozharnov
The Battle of PozharnovJustice League: The Art of the Film was a final conflict between the Justice League and Steppenwolf. Background Now with the all Mother Boxes in his procession, Steppenwolf decided that it was time to seal the Earth's fate via destroying it like he did in the past with several other planets under the orders of Darkseid's Elite. Steppenwolf and his Parademons went to Pozharnov, Russia and once there, they decided to use a nuclear plant as their base of operations.Justice League Battle Combat in the Fields As the Justice League arrived to Pozharnov and gathered to face Steppenwolf and the Parademons, Batman informed the group that he's going to destroy the tower which had the force field around Pozharnov, where he will get them inside as soon as possible. Notably, Steppenwolf watched the Mother Boxes form the Unity as he notified the Parademons of the League to let them come and battle him. Batman piloted the Flying Fox, with the Batmobile inside, blasted missiles onto the force field to get inside and blasted more onto the tower that made the force field dome, so he successfully opened the whole shield. Crash-landing to the ground, Batman quickly released the Batmobile to get enough time to drive onto the road, when the Flying Fox got destroyed. Batman then used a siren to get the attention of the Parademons. The same sound alerted all Parademons to leave the nuclear power plant and chase the Batmobile. Batman knew that they were all coming to him, so he had to rev up the Batmobile long enough to get away from the creatures alone. Alfred Pennyworth, who was in the Batcave after tuned up the siren, noted that he and Wayne had not though of getting the Batmobile upgrades. The Justice League watched Batman clear the field as they might think of a plan to get to the Mother Boxes without any problems. Wonder Woman has an idea that will fight their way through the Parademons to reach Steppenwolf. When root-like structures grew out of the ground and chase the Russian Family and the Batmobile, Batman revved up even more, used a lot of machine guns to fire the Parademons, and destroyed a big water tower to crush a building and lose the Parademons. They attacked the Batmobile, ripped off one of the guns that it had an opening up the car before Wonder Woman and the rest of the League saved Batman. Aquaman jumped on the Batmobile before getting attacked by Parademons, which lead Cyborg to save him and throw him to the other Parademons. The Batmobile got knocked over and destroyed, which Batman ejected from the vehicle, used his grapple to swing across, and took out some Parademons. Battle with Steppenwolf and Rescue of the Civilians Pennyworth, while noticing bogeys on the Batcomputer, informed Batman of the civilians being in danger; luckily, he tells Flash to "take a walk" which he means go out there and run to the east side of Pozharnov to save the civilians getting hurt and killed. Superman's Arrival Eventually, Superman headed to the nuclear facility in Pozharnov, Russia, where he encountered Steppenwolf and begin aiding the League against him and his Parademons. He also aided the Flash in clearing any nearby civilians and in his case, he lifted an entire building full of them to safety. Separating the Mother Boxes and Cyborg separate the Mother Boxes]] Meanwhile, Aquaman and Wonder Woman managed to gain the upper hand against Steppenwolf and threw him onto a wall. Returning back to the nuclear facility, Superman began attacking Steppenwolf again, then used his heat vision and threw him into another wall to fall onto the ground. Then Cyborg called the Man of Steel over to the separation of all three Mother Boxes. They both were ready to do it according the Cyborg's plan to stop the Unity, so he and Superman both like being alive forever. Once the three Mother Boxes were removing themselves slowly, Superman managed to get his hands on them to separate two of them, which leads to a big explosion, and the sky of the Earth is back to its normal color. Though hit by the blowback it caused, Superman and Cyborg were alright. Steppenwolf's Defeat The Man of Steel came to the aid of the others as they continued against Steppenwolf. Wonder Woman went in to strike the New God and Superman utilized his arctic breath to Steppenwolf's weapon cold and brittle, enough so for Wonder Woman to destroy his weapon. Steppenwolf, now trembling in fear, was swamped by his own Parademons and escaped through a Boom Tube. Aftermath The World's Greatest Heroes In the aftermath, the heroes watch in awe as life now returned to the decrepit landscape upon the retreat of alien threat. Villagers returned to witness their saved home as the sun shone on the world's saviors. Bruce Wayne helped Clark get Martha Kent her house back by buying the bank. pt-br:Batalha na Rússia After the battle, the Justice League became widly known in the world for their efforts.Shazam! Shortly before the Attack on the Surface World, Mera tried to convince Arthur Curry to stop Orm Marius by reminding him that he also saved Atlantis by defeating Steppenwolf.Aquaman References Category:Events